Naegi and Fukawa
by Ibuki Mioda
Summary: Fukawa confesses her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"i levo u togame." fuakwaa sed. "fuk u i love aengg. togmai sed. fuakwa ran off cryign and whse aws sad for w a wile but then she relised it awnst her fault. it was naegs! so fuakwa tickeld her nose wif a fefter and terned into tegenocidre show. genocrder laffed evillly and went ofvar to naegg. "im gogn t kill u naegg. lol" seh sed. "no dont do tis" naegg saed. "y no" sed genocider. 'bce i luv u, fuakwa. but nto wen ru like this." genocider gasp an dyed becuz the pwoer of luv is teh mst pwoerful thign in the werl an d it killed gencder. i luv u too naegi". fuakwa sed. tehy embreced.

te end?


	2. Chapter 2

**an: so u thought it was ovar? lol! . iver. hee r is the much awiatd sekeul/epulog.**

fuawkwa and naegi were soooooo happy. they were in love, junko was ded, and eeryone was happy and saving peeople and hstt like that. i evrying was good.

ecept for togame. togam e was sad! he had lost two of his maen love iterest in a day. fuck!

he deceeded he need a boyfriend. or even a girlfrine,d.

first he look at hagagaga. ten he vomited 4 even thinkign about ebing his boyfrined.

next he lookd at aoi. oto hapee. he thugh.t hshe too much like naegi.

so then he look at kirigeri. perfec.t he though. she lost HRE love intrests too, celes had dyed and naegi was with fuakwa. so he ent up to kirigir.

"hi kirigear." he sed. courtney gear look at him. "what do u want bakaya-san." she say

"wanna be my girlfrend." togame a lil shok a t th epun on hus name.

"no" keerger saed and she hit ihim in da face. "i always love aegi foreve.r\

fuck he though

MEANWHILE

"in nlove u nagi"

"i lovy u too brefuakwa."

they kissed.

"ABCK TO ME" bakaya shut. shut. shut bayaka.

naeg put fawka glas ses on and pretend to be togame. fukawa laff but sekretly she terned on so she sia "can we get freeky" aengi say yea so tehy got freaky.

omg


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: deer mr critic: i had lost hope and i wasnt goign to contuinuoo this sotry but your kidney words inspeered me! thank u!**

**every1 go red rangan donpa: a life of new hope by wmsm5ever RIGT NOW! it is so good**

chapter 3: pleese dont pee on tree

teh last we saw our heroes, they were p. god man ecept for togma e because he cant get no booty. lolmao.

"ehy ashinee." hagkure sad. what" said aoi.

"kets dat.e" hahagagaga sed. "No!" said owie.

lady hagagakure criedd.

"fien i will date u. but on ONE condtiion."

"anytfhign!"

"YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP

BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM

GET A JOB" yaoi said the lyrics to get a job by the delltones who u should really listen to to get the full experiece. **(a/n see i even uploaded it so u can liste youtu . be / SGzZDiuycEk)**

"i rleayd have a job. im a forun telar." hagagagagaggagagaggaga sed.

"i kno but i rlly iwnted to make that jok." lucinda sed. aoi batted her aywa, we're not doign that shit.

anyway

togame was agin trtin to get in kiriger pantst but i wasnt wroking. so he decided to make shearingsheep jellous.

he wnet up to sonia from supar dang ropes too and...**tob e continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: wow longest hcapter yet!**

chapter 4: who rwe doign this for

ok so togami was going ot hit on sonia and it was really out of character tahahha thats so fucked up. "did u fall from hevena because have sex with eme.."

"Um, excuse me?" sonia seid

"dint fuck wurh me ill kis su so hard"

"Togami-san, what's gotten into you?"

"YOUR DICK" tgoami said and then he ran away because souda and gundam came back from doing the yaois and it scared him off.

togami crie.

meanwhile keergiri was laughing and doing the beyonce dance. u kno the singel ladies one. this is kiind of turning into a musacal

shit with all of these side stories i forgot about the main characters

OK so naegi and fukawa are pretty cool now.t heyre dating. fthey are no longer in luve with toagmi. but then...sudennly...a challenger approaches...

it is...

LOEN KUWATO

"hey there naegg, my mane man. ive been looking for you everywhere." leon said sexily

"omfg wtf are you doing here. i thought u were dead" naegi said

"yeah they busted my balls but im okay. i dont do singingn anymore, im a brony now. i work for yamada." he said.

"wat?! why arent you guys dead?!" naegi said.

"b-b-b-brony!?" fuawka said, focussing on more important things.

"yeah, you heard me. dont worry, im not the creepy kind of bony like yamada doe. im the good kind. i do like fedoras tho." leon said, touk screamed in horror.

"so anyway why are you here?" naegg said blushing because he remmebmered he was yaoi for leon. leon blushed too and he was about to spek but fuawka hit him in face.

"n-naeg is my b-boyfriend now and were in love so d-d-dont you d-d-d-d-dare try to take him away frome me!" she sed. leon eld up his hands.

"woha i was just ognna ask if u wuld considre becoming a brony. thsts al."

"ew just go away. d-date junko. i h-h-hear she s into crazy shit."

leon nodded and got married to junko (OTP OTP OTP TOTPPTOTPTO)


	5. Chapter 5

"wow what a weird day it is today" nag saed "yea i agre" fuawka said. i agree too. "suht up narrator." saed eggie. ok wow i see how ti fucukging is. yknwo i didnt evven have to do this. i ahve a fucking headache thats bad as hell but i thoght "no i should write some naegi and fuakwa bc yeah" yknow? i could be talking to ny boyfriend rite now. yea thats rigt i have a boyfriend. bet ya didnt see that focming did you. "omg be quet ples im sorry" naegi said. TOO LATE BITCH ! furbys may look like owls but they have a heart in soul! also fukiewa you got noooo soul at all you chump! furby project scum! AND GUESS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IT YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE DEMON INSIDE ME!

sorry aaf i lost my tmemper a little ther...

"so anaway" naegi said, "wats with all da people coming back to life what the fuck."

"yea how did leon marry junko" fuka said

"u kno she ded" leon said, clutching his dead wife 2 his heart. we all laff at him, wat a looooser.

"im not ded yet" junko said. holy shit. "what the fuck this bitch ass ratchet hoe doin alive we saw he get squished amirtie." naeggi sed. i never sed this was post despair neg neg.

"yea u did it was in chap2" fuakwa asaid. fuck. i fucked up. fuuck. .i fucked up.

"hey give narrator a break. everyone makes mistakez. forget forget forget beam." said ishimaru. thanks ishimaru.

**a/n: ok im going to stop now bc im in pain byre**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n wow i rlised this doesnt have any plot so here we go just pretend the past chaptser were rpoluge.**

naegi adn fuawka part 2 chapter 1

ok so school brake was ovar and negi and fukaw were preparing to get ready for ... .. ... UNERStY!

"wow i cant wate for college" fuawka sed. "yeah me too but i hope theres no murders like there was last yeer. that sucked" dont we all, naegi. dont we all

ok so here they are at the school. its a boerding college like hopes peek and it accepts super high school levels. if you werent a super high school level you werent cool sorry i dont make the rules.

it was a rlly big palce. it was like an isalnad. like in sdr2. there were diffennt buildings and holy shit it was like monsters university. it was probably a little smaller tahn my dick.

"hey fukawa what's your super college level" naegi said.

"writing like latst time." ufkawa. said, "and genocider show was goign to major in scaring but she died."

**TOUKO FUAWKA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL WRITING LIKE LATST TIME**

"o" sed naegi. "yea" said fuakwa.

"What's yours" said fuakwa

"my super college is being the mane charcter."

**MAKOTO NEGGI: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL PROGTAGONIST**

**"cool" **said fuakwa. so then theyre walking in the school and they fainted and woke up agen.

"oh no not agane" naegi sed then they walked to the place and met all the other kids.

"whoa guys its you from hgih school eevn the ded ones what the fuck." fukawa said.

"whoa what. ok lets all introduce ourselves even tho we already no you." loen sied.

"hi im loen and im a singa."

**LOEN KOOLWATER: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL SINGER**

"oh arer u not a baseball anymore" touko said. "nah i ditched dat to be a singer but i hate singing i want to be an actor, some girl told me that was her type and she was hot so yeah." leon sed

"are you fucking kidding me" naegi said. leon shook his head no. "oh ok then."

"what up my brothas from another motha im fuyuhiko kuzuryyuu." kuzu sed.

**FUYHIKO KUZYRUU: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL CUTIE. I MEAN YAKUZA HEIR**

"shut up im not cute" kuzu said adorably.

"o" said naegi.

"hey im peko pekoyama and im not a bodyguard to any of you guys in any way" peko said as she guarded kuzu protectibly. "wow were your parents really lazy when they named you or" touko said. "suht the fuck up" said peko.

**PEKO PEKOYAMA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL NINJA**

"no im not a ninja ninja's dont use swords." they do now, bitch

"don't call her a bitch ill fucking kill you" kuzu said. awwww that's so cute he's pretetive of her awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"hi im junk enoshima" junko said

**JUNKO ENOSHIMA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL EVIL**

"wow... you're really pretty... i like your dress" leon said. junko blushed prettily and said "it's actully a shirt and a skrit you idiot" leon signed in contempemnt. he was in love

"how can you like her she's evil" said naegi

"shut up that's really mean wow you're so rude" leon said and everyone except naeg and fuawka nodded in agreement because naegi is an asshole

"hey everyone shut up hinata's going to say something" komaeda said

**NAGITO KOMOMDA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL STALKER**

"omfg dont draw attention to me shut up komeda" hinata said, looking very embarrassed

**HAJIME HINATA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL MOMMY'S BOY**

"what were you going to say hinata" peko said  
"nothing i just coughed" hinata said  
"oh" said everyone  
"hey you have an ahoge too" naegi said. hinata gasped  
"we're ahomies" hinata said and naegi laughed and then leon punched them in the facSe because it was a bad pun  
"leave makoto alone i'll fucking kill you" said naegi to leon. no not naegi naegi the girl naegi

**KOMARU NAEGI: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL BADASS**

"what are you doing in university you're like two years younger than me"naegi said  
"i skipped so i could be with you onee-chan" komaru said  
"stop that right now" naegi said. komaru crie  
"hello there sweet thang" said teruteru to junko while leon was occupied.

**TERUTERU MANAMURA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL MAN'S MAN**

junko just kind of stared at him for a while before walking away  
"god favours gundamn tanaka alone" gundam said

**GUNDAMN TANOOK: SUPER COLLEGEL LEVEL ANIMAL CROSSER**

"shut up gundam i told you i'll pay off my house loan tomorrow" said nanami

**CHIKAKA NANAMEME: SUPER COLLERGE LEVEL GAMER GIRL**

"yes im a girl yes i play video games" nanami said "no i wont suck your dick" she continued  
"youre rlly cool..." everyone said and nanami posed for fifteen minutes before continuing on  
"yeah but srsly just because someones a girl doesnt mean they're not good at video games or are just doing it for attention. and judging someone for that is not cool yo. dont hit on me, silly boys!" everyone started clapping. respect

"u-um-um-um excuse me." said chihiro

**CHIHIRO FUJISAKI: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL GEEK**

"what is it we're trying to talk to nanami here" leon said  
"um, i just want to say, you're not a real geek girl unless you've heavily analysed every single episode of supernatural for homoerotic content" chihiro said. everyone nodded in agreement. it is the truth.  
"it's a REAL geek girl...someone get me a ring, i need to propose" yamada said

**HIYOKO YAMADA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL MATHLETE**

"sorry, i only date band members and acotrs." chihiro said, "of course, they don't know tat yet"  
"well. did u know. i am an acotr." yamada said. chihiro gasped  
"omg really what wree u in" she said  
"i was in... qi"  
"u mean that show for fucking nerds. the one with stephen fat guy"  
"stephen fry"  
"whatever"  
"yeah but geek is a synonym for nerd" yamada said.  
"NO IT'S NOT. geeks are a culture. theyre a way of life." chihiro said. evryone chereed. yamada crye.

"follow ibuki's blog for more punk rock" ibuki said.

**IBUKI MEMEODA: SUPER COLLEGE LEVEL PUNK ROCK**

leon gasped. he wanted to follow ibuki's blog but he was already in love and devoted to junko. what do?  
junko glared daggers at ibuki. no really they went through her chest and she died. jk that happens later.

"well hello there" ibuki said sexily, looking at leon, "ibuki likes your piercing."  
"which one" leon said.  
"the one on your di-" ibuki started to say but then she was interupeted by monobare.

**MONOBEAR: SUPER COLLEGE LVEL BEAR**

"no i dont have a college level im the priniple" monobear said. oop forget i said the last thing then.

"anyway ur all going to have to killeach otter." monobear said.  
"god damn it" said naegi, "not again"  
"if onee-chan doesnt liek it i dont like it" komaru said and then she punched monobear in the FACE. monobear looked at her for a long time and then he pressed a button and komaru was ded. naegi cryied.  
"she was annoying as fuck but she was still my lil sis. rip" naegi said. he looked at junkO "htis is all your fault. your the mastermind arent you."

"no im not" junko said.  
"well im out of ideas." neggi said. "wat do we do now.

"htat's easy. u kill each other. if no one dies in three dyas im going to maek all of you watch pewdiepie videos all day logn."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hinata screamed. komaeda did the same it was rlly loud ow i think my ear s are broken.

"ha ha ha bye bitches" monobear said and he bunced away.

"i cant fucking believe it. how could this happen to us again. that was so unexpedted." teruteru said. everyone nodded.

"oh well haha gess we'll have to live with it. hey i gotta idea let's have a sleepovre tonight so we can make sure no one dies." junko said.

"yes this is a good idea." leon said, staring at her longingly. everyone nodded.

so everyone got in their jim jams and they all sat in the main dorm

"haha ibuki has an idea let's play 7 minutes in heavne. first its ibuki and leon." ibuki said.

"ok" leon said and they...

(WARNING THE FOLLOW IS VERY NSFW AND GRAPHIC PLZZZZZZZZZ SKIP IT IF U ARE UNDER 118)

they fricked. leon only lasted 6 minutes lol. leon ate cookies after becausse cookies are his favourite.

(THATS THE ENED OF THE SCENE)

"ok now its u and me ibuki" junko said. wow lesbend. so they went in the closet. after 7 minuets chihiro opened the door and ibuki was ded. she was stepped in the chest.

"oh shit look what happend" junko said.  
"wow i wonder who couldve murder ibuki" fuawka said.

"i bet it was junko" naegi said.  
"no it wasnt me." junko said.  
"oh no now were back to square one." gundamn said.

"come on guys time to go to the ocurt room so we fine who did it." monobear said, and they went to te court...

**a/n: wow that was a plot twist! who do you think murdered ibuki? we'll find out next time...****...****...****...**?


End file.
